I'm a Pirate, I've Better Things to Do
by rain-days
Summary: Someone was following Jack. He didn't expect it to be who it was: A little girl that won't leave him be. Being a pirate and having some little girl by your side,isn't the best thing in the world...PG13,just in case
1. Accident meeting

The man with suntanned skin and black messy-looking hair (which was decorated with a few beads) was lying on the town's docks. If it wasn't for the rise and fall in his chest, you would think him dead. A small roll to his side was the first movement he made in about an hour. A short sleep- grumble escaped his lips. Softly, a breeze swept over the docks and the man slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Looking up into the slowly growing paler sky he let out a sigh. It had to be around three thirty in the morning, maybe four. Letting out a sigh he sat up, and quickly regretted it. In an instant he felt as sick as a dog, it felt as if he was spinning non-stop. His head was pounding, and slipping a hand to where the pain was, he found out why. His fingers found a bump, and delicately he felt for how big it was. Bigger then a small bump, smaller then a big bump but still...a decent size.  
  
The brown eyes darted around him and rested on a broken rum bottle, "What the bloody hell...?" He muttered, as he grabbed his hat and pushed himself up. For a moment he swayed with the wind, but regained control of his body. Again he glanced to the bottle, had someone knocked him out? This, if it was the case, was not the least bit surprising. Grinning to himself, he started to walk off the docks, onto the road leading into town.  
  
He stepped off of the main road, trying to keep to the alley ways. Shoving his hat onto his head, he looked straight ahead of himself with the smirk that he always wore. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask. Tipping his head back, he opened his mouth, expecting to taste the sweetness of his rum. He did not expect it to be sand, but that is what he got. Immediately he spat it out, and then started to try and brush his tongue off. After about five minutes, he finally cleaned his mouth out of the sand.  
  
It was no longer fulfilling its job, so he dropped the flask to the ground and continued to walk on. Though to where, he wasn't sure. He was sure Elizabeth would be at home, sleeping peacefully. Was Will in the blacksmith shop, or was he with her? He wasn't in a too much of a mood to go hunting for him.  
  
"Mister?" A voice called to him.  
  
Jack put a hand onto the handle of his sword, but still left it in the sheath. "Aye." He answered and turned around. He turned to see a girl who looked to be around five or six. He quirked his eyebrows. She had slightly tanned skin, deep green eyes that resembled emeralds and thick light brown hair that loosely to her waist. The girl wore a simple white gown "Who be ye...love?" Jack asked, his eyebrows still raised.  
  
She green eyes stared at him in awe, "Camille."  
  
"Camille? Well that is a fine name." Jack gave her a nod then turned to walk way.  
  
The girl followed and pulled on the tail of the jacket he had on. He looked at her. Before Jack could react, she wrapped her arms and legs around one of his legs. She sat on her foot, staring up at him again, "Don't go." She said with a pout.  
  
Jack stared down at the girl, he had no clue of what to do. He took a few steps, but she wouldn't let go. "Now missy, what are you doing out this late?" Camille gave him no response, "Shouldn't you be at home...where your parents are?"  
  
She continued to stare at him, "No...Mommy's with the angels, and father...he isn't nice, he's a bad and mean man." Camille smiled at him.  
  
He frowned ,not at what she said, but at the fact that she wouldn't leave him be. '_Maybe she'll let go_.' Jack thought. He took about ten more steps, but she wouldn't budge. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Here...Why don't you...get off, and we'll go to someone I know?" She was reluctant but she stood up, then quickly held onto his rough hand. Jack frowned again and let out a groan starting to walk up the road.  
  
Alright, all he had to do was hunt for Will or Elizabeth, surely they'd know what to do...Right? 


	2. What do you think of Pirates?

Camille had started to swing their hands, and skip with a cheerful smile. Jack, on the other hand, was trudging up the streets, a frown on his face. What was he suppose to do? Talk to her? He didn't know what to say, plus he didn't want to. The sky was turning pink in the east and some voices could be heard in the distance. His eyes flickered back to the girl, he was a pirate, he couldn't-  
  
It suddenly hit him. Jack felt a smirk slowly cross his lips, he looked down to the girl and took a breath (to get her attention), "What do you think of pirates?"  
  
She shrugged, "I don't know. I suppose they're awful men."  
  
Jack continued to smirk, "And why do you think that?"  
  
"Well," Began the little girl, "Because...Because they kidnap, and steal, and kill people, and are just awful because they are" She said firmly.  
  
"You know, Camille, I'm a pirate." He said, looking down to her to see her reaction.  
  
"No your not." She said with the same firmness in her tone, "It isn't good to lie."  
  
This wasn't what he expected. Jack stared down at her, he mouth hung open in surprise. It was very shocking to him to have someone not believe that he was a pirate, which was new to him, "I am so. I'm Jack Sparrow."  
  
She looked at him curiously, "Nooo...Your not."  
  
Jack continued to stare at her, "And why do you not believe me.  
  
"Well, pirates kidnap, and steal, and kill people, and are awful, and rude, and bad, and mean, and-"  
  
"I get the point." Jack said, interrupting her, "But I am one...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He rolled his sleeve up to show a 'P' on his arm then above it was a picture of a sun behind a bird that was flying over some waves. It was his 'sign'.  
  
Camille pushed her pink lips together, "Oh. Jack Sparrow. Once when father was drunk, I heard him talking to a friend, he said something like, 'Jack Sparrow...A fool of a pirate, he isn't even a pirate, just a disgrace to man- kind with a beat-up boat.' He did." She gave a single nod, as if confirming this. "So, your name is Jack Sparrow then?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you would..."  
  
"That's too long of a name, Jack!"  
  
He sighed and continued to walk. Anytime Camille would try to say something, he'd stop her with a 'Shh'. With Camille humming and skipping, and her eyes looking up to him, the walk seemed to take ages. Finally, they stopped before a shop. The Blacksmith shop to be more precise. Jack stared at his boots as he listened to the clinking away in the shop. Without knocking, he walked inside the shop, pulling her in behind him.  
  
Will continued working on some sword, "Not opened yet, come back in an hour." He shortly said without looking up. "William." Jack said loudly, and Will instantly looked up with a grin on his face, "Jack! What are you doing here? You know a few people in this town are still after you. Nonetheless, it's great to see you, mate." Obviously he hadn't noticed the girl, but she was hiding behind his legs.  
  
"Aye." Jack nodded, "And how is Elizabeth?"  
  
Will smiled, "I...got her a ring...Wedding is to be next summer."  
  
"That's great! Great...and have you thought about kids?"  
  
His cheeks went pink, and he looked down to the sword, "We have...but we agreed that...well, not for the moment." Will's eyes flickered back to Jack, "Why do you ask?"  
  
Jack folded his arms, "Just wondering...You should name you first son after me." Will nodded and grinned, "I was wondering because...I thought maybe you or Elizabeth would know what to do with a little girl." Will raised his eyebrow in a 'why do you say that?' way. Jack reached behind him, and took one of the little girl's hands, pulling her out from behind him, "This is Camille..." She gave a polite smile, but shyly stood against Jack, and kept her eyes down.  
  
If Jack wasn't the one with the girl, he would've laughed at the look on Will's face. He looked at Camille, then to Jack, Camille, then back to Jack, then down to Camille again, "What a beautiful name, I'm Will." He said, kneeling down in front of her. She muttered a 'thank-you'. Will then stood up, and looked at Jack and said in a whisper, "Jack...you didn't kidnap her did you?"  
  
"No! I was just walking, and there she was!...Do you know what I should do?" He asked desperately , looking into Will's face. He only shook his head, "Maybe Elizabeth would."  
  
After a few minutes, Will caught a passing boy, and sent him for Elizabeth. It seemed to take ages for her to get to the shop. Immediately came the same question, "Tell me you didn't kidnap her."  
  
"I didn't kidnap her! Why is it then when I show up with a little girl, you each think I've kidnapped her?"  
  
Elizabeth paused, "Sorry, your right Jack...Sorry again." Elizabeth looked at Camille then back to Jack, "Is she your daughter? I mean I know you've sometimes had a little too much fun and-"  
  
"No! She isn't my daughter!" Jack glanced to the girl who had fallen asleep in the corner.  
  
They all stared at eachother, "How about she and you go back with you,Elizabeth? It would be better then staying here...But what about her parents?"  
  
Jack looked at Will, "From what I understand, he mother died and her father wouldn't care where she went."  
  
Elizabeth bit her bottom lip lightly, "Yes...you two come back with me...We should be getting back now...The carriage is on the main road, so,keep your head down,Jack."  
  
He nodded, then softly picked up Camille in his arms, following Elizabeth out of the door. 


	3. Crying over Jack

Elizabeth lead the way into the large home. Jack wandered in pulling Camillle in behind him. He looked to the staircase, his eyes wandering up it. "Hmmm...Home sweet home." Jack said, gazing at everything.  
  
Elizabeth looked to one of the servants that was passing by,giving Jack a curious look. "Maud..." She began. Maud was quite a pretty girl, she looked to be around twenty. Her eyes were a deep blue, and her hair was a honey color. "Could you take Camille here...get her some good clothes?" Jack passed a glance at the grand-father clock. It was thirty minutes after eleven. Time flew by and Jack wondered this for a moment before snapping out of his thoughts.  
  
Maud held out her hand for Camille with a soft smile.Camille slowly put one of her small hands into hers. The servant began to walk out the staircase. Jack had turned, staring at himself in the mirror, quite the handsome devil he was. All of a sudden he heard his name being screamed. Instantly he knew it was Camille.  
  
"Jack! Come with! JACK!" She screamed, sounding like she was near to tears. Jack bit his tongue between his teeth lightly, trying to ignore her. "JACK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and it echoed throughout the room.  
  
"Jack, go with her!" Commanded Elizabeth.  
  
He scolded to himself then turned back, following them up the stairs. Camille looked at him cheerfully, smiling. Jack looked into her face, her eyes were watery and fresh tears could be seen on her cheeks. Jack raised an eyebrow, he had only met this little girl some hours ago, and she was crying over him. "You listen to this,girl...In spite of everything, don't ever let them see you cry."  
  
Camille gazed as Jack, and almost tripped over the top step because of it. "Who's them?"  
  
"Everyone, anyone. People. Do you understand?"  
  
Wiping the back of her hand on her cheeks, she nodded. Maud looked at Jack then to Camille, "Let's get you some clothes now...Would you rather have Jack come in with us, or stay out here?"  
  
"Come with!" Said Camille quickly. Maud nodded, then opened a door for the two of them. The little girl ran in and Jack sat in a chair against the wall. Maud came in and shut the door behind her. Walking across the room, she opened the curtains and opened the windows.  
  
Jack, at first, squinted at the sudden light from the sun shining in. A soft breeze blew throughout the room and Jack sighed, somehow finding relief from it. But he wished he could be back on his ship, with his crew on what seemed like the endless ocean. His ship though was at a near-by island... He came to the town sometimes to get rum, gamble, spend his money, and have a good time. If he knew that he'd wake and soon have a little girl on his hands, he wouldn't come. She was cute though, he admitted to himself, watching Maud put a dress on Camille, then started to try and fix the loose spots.  
  
He groaned to himself, he couldn't be getting attached to her. What if her father wasn't as bad as she made him out to be. There could be a search for her. They could think Jack kidnapped her...He be thrown into the jail, again. Or he could get 'a short drop and a sudden stop'. Neither sounded too good. Jack looked at Camille again, the maroon dress fitted her now. Maud was brushing out her brown hair. "Camille..." He said, and she looked at him, "Come here for a moment."  
  
She smiled and ran as best as she could in the dress to him, "Yes?"  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Your not going to take me back, are you?"  
  
Jack shook his head, "No...just want to know."  
  
Camille nodded, "Its on the edge of town...by the forest... Past an old bakery...The house closest to the small and old cemetery..."  
  
He smiled, "Alright then... You'll have to stay here...Can you do that for me? Stay here with Elizabeth? Please?"  
  
She seemed reluctant but nodded slowly.  
  
"Now there's a good girl...I'll be back soon, promise." Jack nodded to Maud then briskly left the room, taking every-other step down the staircase, strolling out of the large doors.  
  
He wet his lips, and set off to her home. 


	4. Untrustful

(After this, won't be able to write for 3-4 days.)  
  
There it was, just as she said. The house looked old and beat-up by the wind. Jack slowly walked through the cemetery and sat against a tree. The only way that someone could see him was if they walked straight up to him. It was doubtful that it would happen though.  
  
The sun blazed overhead. Jack though was in the shade, there was only patches of sunlight. He let out a yawn, he hadn't gotten too much sleep. Reaching a hand into his pocket, he stopped remembering he didn't have any rum with him. A few birds chirped lazily... A bee buzzed from a few feet away and Jack leaned his head back against the tree. It was peaceful. A soft wind every now and then. A few distant voices... The waves from the ocean could be faintly heard. Jack was aware of the noises around him, he was slowly falling asleep though.  
  
His eyes snapped opened, he had been sleeping. For, he guessed, for somewhat more then a half an hour. Jack yawned, and took off his jacket. That's when he saw the door of the house open and a man coming out. The man resembled Camille, her father. "Where's your daughter?" Someone else had asked.  
  
Jack listened more closely. The man laughed, "Ahh... She's with my sister and her family. I thought it would be good for here, a cousin her age and whatnot....Quite a distance away...She colored a picture for me, just got it today."  
  
The person smirked and her father grinned, "A relief to get her off my hands." He laughed like it was a joke, but it didn't meet his careless eyes. "Well C'mon now! Lets get a drink or two!" Jack watched the two of them leave.  
  
After a few minutes of reviewing what was just heard, Jack stood up, making his way back to the mansion.  
  
(This is like around 7 or 8 at night...)  
  
"Camille... I heard your father say your suppose to be at his sister's." Jack said ,watching her.  
  
She frowned, "He doesn't love me any more since my mama died... He doesn't have a sister..."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, "How do you know?"  
  
"Cause...He told me awhile ago..."  
  
He cleared his throat and looked at her for a moment, "How old are you?"  
  
Camille looked like she was in deep thought, she looked down to her hands "Six...That's this old!" She held up six fingers for him to see. Jack could not help but smile.  
  
She took a bit of the potatoes she was given. Elizabeth looked to Jack for a moment and whispered, "That's really what her father said?He doesn't care for her..." Jack nodded. "That's awful..." She said.  
  
"When is Will going to be back?"He asked and Elizabeth looked at the napkin infront of her, "A few hours...He was sick two days ago, and he's trying to make up for it."  
  
Jack nodded and rested his chin on his fist, watching Camille eat. He heard the door open and in came Maud, "Need anything else?" She asked with a smile looking at them. Jack and Elizabeth shook their heads, "I'll be off then Miss..."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "Good Bye." Maud left the room, and Jack stared at the spot where she was. She was very pretty, and seemed to be quite nice...and yet...something didn't seem too right. Jack thought about it for a moment then took a drink of rum from the mug in front of him. He took another swig, glad to finally have a drink.  
  
He heard a small yawned and glanced at Camille, who yawned again,rubbing her eyes. Elizabeth also looked at Camille, "I'll get Cilla to get her to bed."  
  
Camille looked at them, "Who's she...Like Maud...Helps with things?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "I'll call her to put you to bed..."  
  
The little girl shook her head, "I want Jack to."  
  
Jack sighed, "What room?" He asked Elizabeth, standing up, putting his hand out for Camille, which she took quickly.  
  
"I'll show you..." Elizabeth pointed out to the room that Jack could stay in, then pointed out the room in which Camille could stay in. Elizabeth left them, hearing Will.  
  
Jack opened the door to Camille's room, and she climbed onto the bed, pulling the covers on her. She still had the dress on, but she seemed too tired to care. Jack sat beside her for a few moments, until he was sure she was sleeping. He then stood up and started to leave, but her voice called him back. Camille looked at him through half-opened eyes and lifted her head to kiss his cheek, but Jack slightly pulled back, so Camille kissed his hand. She than laid down, falling asleep.  
  
He looked at her for a few moments, then left the bedroom and walked down the steps to join Will and Elizabeth... After a couple hours of talking, Jack stood up, "Think I'll be going to bed...but before I do... I don't want Camille left alone with Maud..."  
  
Jack then left the room and started the walk to the room he'd be sleeping in. 


	5. All Tied Up

Jack awoke in the large soft bed. The sunlight poured in the room, and a wind briefly cleared the humid feeling from the room. But a few moments after, it was back. Jack let out sigh that was crossed by a yawn. He turned his head to his side to find that he was not sleeping in the bed alone. She had the blankets kicked off of her, and her head was softly resting against the pillow.  
  
He resisted the urge to let out a surprised yell. The girl stirred and Jack realized who it was; Camille. With a small scold he stood up, for the past week he had awoken to find this girl in the same room as him. Either she was sleeping next to the door, on a chair, next to the bed...now she was sleeping on the bed though. Jack crept to the door and opened it with a small creak. He froze and looked back at Camille, not so early in the day did he want her following him around. She stirred, but was still asleep.  
  
With a quick step out of the door he walked down the hall. Maud was carrying a tray, "Oh...Mr. Sparrow,er, Captain,I mean... Jack...I was just bringing you your breakfast. Eggs, toast, a piece of ham and some milk and juice." She said with a smile. He looked at her face then down to the tray of food then back tp her, perhaps he was wrong about Maud.  
  
"Not very hungry at the moment...Don't bother with Camille, she's still sleeping..."  
  
Maud watched him, "Alright then,sir."  
  
Jack brushed past her, "I'll be going on a walk, tell whoever wants to know that I'll be back in an hour or two."  
  
She looked at him curiously, "Okay then. I'll just give Camille her breakfast when she gets up...A bath too I think, she seems to really love them... and you."  
  
He paused for a moment then quickly walked down the staircase, "Have a nice day." He called over his shoulder to her.  
  
"And you,sir." She said back to him.  
  
Jack stepped out of the home into the light. The sun blazed down on his head and the air felt thick. He started to walk, the dirt lifting each time one of his boots did. Walking out of the gate, he saw that hardly anyone was in the sun. There were only a few kids out today, and they were in the shade of trees.  
  
He didn't stop walking until he was at the shore, a lonely part. Sweat was beading off of his head, and he wiped it off with his sleeve.He kicked off his boots and let his hat,coat,and sword drop to the ground. When the water reached his waist, he stopped walking and dived under. The cool water hit his face, it was utterly refreshing. No one would be able to deny it.  
  
After taking a short swim,then drying in the sun, Jack made his way back to the mansion of a home. He softly held the shell in his pocket. He found it in the sand, it was a pale blue color with a few speckles of brown on it, it was something Camille would like. Jack opened the door of the home and saw that it was...quite empty. When he left, Will and Elizabeth had been there...Where could they have went?  
  
He stood there for a moment, wondering this. A pounding noise could be heard against the door of a closet in the next room. Jack slowly walked into the room, and carefully put his hand on the sheath of his sword. With the other he slowly reached onto the handle. He took a deep breath, readying himself. He swung opened the door and looked down the the ground. There sat Elizabeth and Will,together. Well, tied together. For a moment he gazed at them questioningly.  
  
Jack pulled them out and pulled the piece of cloth from Elizabeth's mouth. "Jack!" She shouted, "Maud!Camille!"  
  
He looked around and pulled the cloth from Will's mouth, "I don't see them anyplace, Elizabeth...Want me to go and find them?"  
  
"No!" yelled Will, "Maud took Camille!"  
  
Jack stared at him for a moment, his breath stuck in his chest, maybe he had heard wrong, "What do you mean 'took'?"  
  
Elizabeth was trying to stand up,Jack hadn't yet untied them. "Kidnapped her,Jack!"  
  
He stared at them, "Your ...I...WHAT?"  
  
Will stared up at him, "JACK!..SHE'S A PIRATE!" 


	6. Not a dream, but a Nightmare Come True

Jack was now sitting in a chair, his forehead in his shaking hands. His eyes were softly closed. Perhaps this is a dream,yes that was it, a dream. He was only sleeping. When he opened his eyes and he'd see the girl sleeping someplace in the room. Her brown hair would be messy and in a few slight tangles. Her head would softly be resting on his arms. Jack would try his best to sneak out of the room without waking her. Somehow though, she would sense him and snap out of her sleep. Then she'd be on his heels for the whole day, asking pointless questions, tugging at his shirt, trying to get his attention.  
  
Slowly he opened one eye. What he saw tore at his heart and made it sink even lower then it was. He wasn't in his bed. Camille wasn't in sight. Elizabeth and Will were sitting together, silently staring at the floor, glancing at him every now and then, but still kept their heads down. Jack's heart felt as if it were in his shoes. He felt very sick, too much to say anything for a fear that he would, well, get sick.  
  
He lowered one of his hands below his chin. Jack hadn't realized of how much he cared for Camille. Now, unfortunately, he really knew what 'You don't know what you have until it's lost' meant. This made losing the Black Pearl in the past seem... like nothing.  
  
Jack stood up and left the room, stepping outside the back door. He stared at the ground. The fear of getting sick, came true. The dinner from last night was now gone. Taking a breath he turned away and felt a lump in his throat. He tried to swallow it down, but found he couldn't. Quickly he wiped the tears from his eyes. 'In spite of everything, never let them see you cry' that's what he told Camille, and he must follow his own advice. It was easier said then done.  
  
What was the reason for this? Now that he thought about it, something about Camille looked quite familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it though. A last time, he wiped his eyes with his sleeves and walked back into the house to where Will and Elizabeth were. For a few silent moment he watched them, not sure if his voice would be able to say anything. At first it wasn't, and he felt the lump in his throat again, but he swallowed it back, "What...I- Did Maud say anything?"  
  
Will raised his eyes to Jack's. He seemed hesitant to speak. "She said... 'Who's the better pirate now'."  
  
"Is that all?" Jack asked, starting to pace.  
  
"No...it isn't." Said Elizabeth, looking at Jack, "She also said something about needing a new ship..."  
  
He froze in his step, "A new one? Well that means she's got one already and most likely a crew...But, where exactly would a crew and a ship stay around here while the captain was some servant some place?"  
  
Will shook his head, "I don't know...Maybe she's had this planned out for a while..."  
  
"But she was a servant here before Jack came..." Elizabeth said quietly.  
  
"What about Norrington?" Jack asked, a bit hopeful, "He's a commodore-"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head, "No...She warned us not to...tell anyone that was...that type if person, high up."  
  
Jack kicked his foot into the wall out of frustration. Pain shot through his foot and up his leg. He winced slightly then turned back to Will and Elizabeth, "Okay, I've thought this out... I'll go get the Pearl and then go after her... After getting her and Camille...I'll maroon Maud on an island so small that if she takes three steps she'll be in the ocean."  
  
Will and Elizabeth said nothing. Jack grabbed his hat and quickly made his way out the door. They both followed him and Jack didn't mind at the moment if they came or not. People stepped out of his way, and he walked toward the ocean with a set look on his face. No one was going to stop him. Not anyone.  
  
At the shore there was a rowboat with no one around. He pushed it into the water then jumped into the boat. Will did the same, as did Elizabeth. Jack had already started to row, the island that held the Black Pearl wasn't too far away.  
  
No one was going to stop him. 


	7. Back on the Black Pearl

Yes a rowboat,how else do you insist he gets to the island to get his ship without drawing attention to himself...  
  
And again by ' Camille looked quite familiar' I mean ' MAUD looked quite familiar'  
  
Jack did not notice that his arms were filled with pain and numbness. He did not feel his muscles growing tired. It was not in his mind that he was rowing harder then he should. His arms kept in the same circler motion, rowing and rowing. He stared behind Will and Elizabeth as he did.  
  
How could he leave Camille there? She was just sleeping... It was him who left Maud only a small distance from Camille. When he decided to go on a walk, it crossed his mind that he should ask Camille if she wanted to join him. But for some reason (now he didn't know what it was) he decided not to. Jack truly hated himself now. What in the bloody hell did Maud want Camille for? Just because he wanted her? A ransom? Jack's ship? There were many reasons why. He'd find out why when he got to Maud. Though, in the back of his mind, he was doubtful he would find her.  
  
Suddenly he realized that the rows wouldn't row. They were in sand. Jack jumped out of the boat and ran onto land. He ran into the type of 'forest' on the island, jumping over dead trees that were lying on the ground, ducking under leaning trees. His heart was pounding in his ears, and he was trying to catch his breath.  
  
There it was. It was a bit like a large cave. Jack walked inside for a distance against the cave wall. Water was running in the center of the cave, it took quite a drastic drop to. The sides were shallow, but if he kept walking out without paying attention, you'd be over your head in water. Jack could see fish of different sizes swimming beneath the water. Water dripped from far above. Patches of sunlight were shining in from some holes in the cave wall and ceiling. There was an echo in the distance, a voice. It was clear that the person was saying something, but he couldn't make out what.  
  
He then stopped at the sight of his ship. Large and...lovely, perfect. The wood on it looked new, and yet you could tell that she'd been sailing many times before. Jack stared at it for a moment, stuck in thinking. A voice tore him from his ships though, "Jack, back so soon I see..." Said Annemarie, looking down at him from the ship.  
  
Jack nodded, "Where's the rest of my crew?"  
  
She gave a single laugh, "Below deck, they had a bit of a celebration here last night. Now they're all sleeping."  
  
"Celebration? For what?"  
  
"No reason... Just thought they should have a good time I suppose."  
  
"What about yourself?"  
  
"Didn't stay out as long as the rest of 'em... If it isn't Will and Elizabeth..." She said with a grin looking to them , "And what brings you two here?"  
  
Elizabeth pointed to Jack, she and Will were trying to catch their breath.  
  
Annemarie looked at Jack, "What's going on?"  
  
He looked away from her and sighed, "A long story."  
  
"So tell me the short version."  
  
"Alright then...One night I might this little girl, her name's Camille...Like an angel she is." He said this last comment more to himself then her. "And we were staying with these two. They had a servant named Maud, and...Earlier today Maud kidnapped Camille. She's a pirate."  
  
For a moment Annemarie didn't say anything. "...And you want to go after her?"  
  
Jack nodded, "I do..." He said, starting to walk onto the ship. Lazily he walked over to the wheel ,resting his hands on it, "Yes, I do." Jack said again, though this time it was more firm.  
  
Annemarie nodded, "Well, haven't had anything much to do in awhile...And you're the captain."  
  
He grinned, "That I am...You both will also becoming." He asked Will and Elizabeth.  
  
They passed a glance at each other, and Will nodded, "Yes."  
  
Jack slightly bowed his head to them then looked at Annemarie with a grin. "And when do we set out?" Asked Annemarie.  
  
"As soon as possible. So now...Get the men up if you would, dear Annemarie."  
  
She nodded then turned and walk down below, Jack heard her yell, "Up you lazy men! All hands on deck! NOW!" Annemarie came back up and looked at him, "There you go, Jack."  
  
After a few moments, his crew began to come onto the deck. They all stood in a line infront of Jack.  
  
"All right, men." He said walking infront of them, "We're going after another Pirate, she kidnapped a little girl I know. If you have any disagreement,s peak now or never. Keep in mind if you do disagree I'll make ye walk the plank. So, does anyone here have any disagreements?" To his pleasure, they all shook their heads. "Well then, get to your positions!" They fell out of line, and quickly did. "Annemarie, if you could take the wheel." He said, turning back to her. She nodded, "Aye...but, where to?"  
  
Elizabeth cleared her throat, "Well...Last night I heard Maud telling Camille something about Black Bird Port..."  
  
"To the Black Bird Port." Annemarie nodded then turned away, to the wheel.  
  
Jack walked to the front of his ship, he felt it slowly began to move. "Black Bird Port..." He muttered to himself, of course that wasn't the real name of the port, but that's how it was known to quite a few pirates, "One of my favorites..." 


	8. Slap Jack

_Sorry it took so long to add a new chapter...One reason why it did was...I was busy, and two- I was having a writter's block

* * *

_  
  
Voices were heard shouting in the distance. Jack stepped onto the docks and looked around. There was a drunken man sleeping against a tree. The man reminded Jack of his own self and he frowned at this. He turned back to his crew, "All of you stay here...I'll be back soon." Jack called roughly.  
  
They all nodded, and Jack walked onto the land looking up at the crescent moon hanging in the dark night sky and the stars lazily lying around it. He wondered if this was even the right place, maybe they were still sailing on. Maybe they were at another port... What if Maud had left Camille behind someplace? In the wild?  
  
Jack pictured the sweet little Camille crying, trying to find her way through the dense forest in her simple white gown he found her in. He imagined he gown torn, and dirty. Her beautiful face covered in dirt. With knots and leaves and a few small twigs caught in her hair. He pictured her sitting at the base of a large tree, crying in fright, all alone... Jack shook his head, trying to get this thought from his mind.  
  
He continued to walk on. If he came to this Port for just fun, and not in search of Camille...he would be, most likely, drunk and trying to impress the women with stories of being a pirate. He would be going on and on about fighting for his ship back. Or he'd tell them the story of when he was maroon on an island and how he got away... He waited in the shallows for a few days, to have the sea animals get used him. Then he'd catch four sea turtles, tying them together (Using the hair from his back as rope, in case you were wondering). Jack would then use them as a raft, getting himself off of the island.... This story was, of course, not true. Sure he was marooned, but he was picked up by a ship...but the women didn't know it was made up, so everything was alright.  
  
But no, he was not hear for a good time. He was here to find Camille. His Camille. Jack tore himself from his thoughts, hearing a voice. Jack stopped and walked past a building, into a clearing. In the center of the clearing was the angel of a girl. Sweet Camille. Instantly, without thought, he ran to her and picked her up,hugging her. Camille hugged him back and whispered, "She's here."  
  
Jack stopped and lowered Camille to the ground, but he held onto her small hand, looking around. "Where?" He muttered, still looking around trying to see.  
  
"Behind you." Said the voice of the pretty, yet awful Maud.  
  
Jack turned around to face her, "Well there you are, love!"  
  
Maud smirked and whistled as she folded her arms. A group of men came out of the shadows, stepping around them, "Jack, Jack,Jack...Do you honestly think I'd let the girl wander around the town...Without any of my crew falling her around? How dumb do I look?"  
  
Jack shook his head and shrugged, "How much so? Do ye really want me to answer that?"  
  
Maud scolded and raised her hand, slapping Jack hard across the face. Camille let out a cry seeing this. Maud continued to scold, keeping her eyes on Jack, "Someone get the girl." A man with a bandana on his head stepped forward, and picked Camille up, pulling her hand out of Jack's. Jack took a step to stop him but he saw that Maud had raised a gun to him, and he stopped.  
  
Jack let his arms drop to his side, staring at Maud, "I remember you..."  
  
She smiled, "You do Jack? Well I'm glad you do... After all you left a week before we were to be married. You didn't break my heart as much as push me over the edge... I could look past your drunken nights, I could most times look past the girls I'd catch you with...But you just had to step over the line,didn't you, Captain Sparrow?"  
  
He stared at her. Jack remembered, he couldn't handle to be married when he was twenty-four...It was too big of a step, and Maud wasn't too charming either. Also, he couldn't handle letting his ship go, the one he just got for himself a year before. So, he ran... After a moment, Jack found his voice, "So you kidnapped the girl? Because of that?"  
  
Maud shrugged, "Somewhat... But that's not all of it...I mean, I also want the Black Pearl for exchange...For now though, I need your ship..."  
  
"Well, I also need my ship, Maud."  
  
"No...I need a ride to France,along with six men of my crew... If you bring us to France, you'll have Camille back to you again. Safetly, that is if you want to take the jump...If not, well she'll have to down below the waves..."  
  
Jack looked at Maud, "Which men?"  
  
She snapped her fingers and six of the strongest stepped forward, one of them being the one with Camille. "These men...To make sure there isn't anything 'odd' going on, on the ship while we're on it...Savvy?"  
  
He looked at Camille again then nodded slowly, "Aye..."


	9. One more Question

_Yes...but would _you_ be able to get over Jack?...I mean...Have you taken a Look at him!?_

* * *

  
Blue waves now replaced the land. Back at sea. It's always been home to Jack, it's been his favorite place to be.  
  
When he was younger he'd almost always be at the beach, rain or shine. Once , the wind was howling and the waves were crashing on the beach, the thunder seemed to be a monster with it's constant thunder, and lightening was flashing all around. But young Jack stood bare-foot in the sand with a wide grin on his face. His mother punished him for it, saying he should have common-sense and not be there when a storm was.  
  
His father taught Jack how to swim when he was about seven or so. Not really 'taught' as much as pushed him off the dock, and yelling what to do.  
  
Now though, he was being forced to sailing...to France, by a woman. "Four times the bad luck." Is what Gibbs would mumble from time to time. Supposedly it was bad luck to have a woman on board. Now there was Anamarie, Elizabeth, Maud, and the little Camille.  
  
Maud, Jack forget, was quite the clever one. A few times she'd let Camille be with Jack, then she tore her away from him. She knew it only hurt him worse, to have Camille, then to have her taken away from him. Maud had somehow managed to take the Captain's quarters. Jack's quarters, more to the point. Also she had at least two of her crew standing guard at the door while she was sleeping. But when they were sailing, there would be Maud, carefully watching Jack. You could tell but the look on her face, that she was constantly planning something of some kind.  
  
The same look was on her face now, as she glanced over at Jack and Camille. Camille was behind the wheel, with a barrel to sit on, she had her small hands on the wheel. Jack stood behind Camille, looking over the top of her head. Every so often, he glanced down to the compass, the one that could actually point north. He turned the wheel slightly to the left, then looked up again at the blue ocean.  
  
Today the air was muggy and humid. The sky though was covered in gray clouds, but , the shine was trying to shine through it. It would sprinkle every so often, then the rain would come pouring down every now and then. A sudden crack of thunder took Camille by surprise and she jerked back into Jack's chest. He stumbled, but quickly caught himself, acting as if nothing had happened. Camille looked back at him and gave a n innocent grin, "Sorry Jack." She said honestly.  
  
Jack nodded once, "Quite alright, Camille."  
  
She smiled and gazed at Jack. After a moment, she reached up a hand, grabbing his hat from his head and putting it on her own. Camille put her hands on the wheel, "How much farther?"  
  
"No, not the hat, dear." Jack said, taking his hat and putting it back on his head. For a moment he paused. He called her 'dear'. Jack cleared his throat then answered her question, "Mmm... About a week's worth of sailing."  
  
"Ooh..." Camille said , "And how much is that?"  
  
"Seven days." He said shortly.  
  
"So do you mean seven days, then we'll get there on the next day? Or do you mean six days, and we'll get there on the seventh day?"  
  
Jack let out a sigh, thinking, "Five days, then we'll be there on the sixth night, or six days and we'll get there on the seventh morning." He straightened the wheel out. Camille nodded then took a breath, but Jack interrupted her, "Not so many questions, Camille."  
  
She pouted and looked at him, giving him a puppy-eyed look, "Just one more...?"  
  
Jack resisted the urge to smile, he nodded, "Alright then...But this is the last one."  
  
"No, no... Your right, Camille has asked you quite enough questions." Maud said, walking back to them. She pushed Jack's arm out of the way then picked up Camille and began to walk back to the Captain's Quarters.  
  
Camille wiggled out of her arms and ran back to Jack, "Elizabeth taught me a song!" She said in a rush, "The pirate one! The one that goes, 'A pirate's life for-'"  
  
Maud came back and picked up Camille. She walked again toward the quarters, then put Camille inside. Maud walked back to Jack and stared at him, "Let me."  
  
Jack stared back at Maud, no, he wouldn't allow her to take over his ship. He gripped on tighter to the wheel, "No...You've taken the girl _I _was watching over, your ordering_ my_ crew around,_your_ getting a ride...But ye can not steer _my _ship, that is where I draw the line!"  
  
"Fine." Maud said calmly, "I'll have it soon enough anyways..." She said, walking to the bow of the ship. 


	10. A choice

The air was no longer humid and muggy. No longer was the sun blazing down at them. Yes, the sun was still shining, but...it was quite nice weather. Warm enough to take a swim, if you desired to, cool enough for you to sit in the shade and be just fine though. There was a soft breeze which filled the sails, but if this ship was another other ship, it would be slowed. But this ship, wasn't like any other ship on the seas.  
  
It was the Black Pearl, the fastest on any ocean. It was captained by Jack, then a mutiny broke out against him, and it was then captained by Barbossa. He was terrible, even 'Hell spat him out' (Well that's what quite a few would say). Barbossa marooned Jack on an island, with a single shot in a gun. But he forgot something about Jack, which was that he's Captain Jack Sparrow; most of the times drunk, but had tricks up his sleeves, clever pirate... So, of course, Jack got his ship back, (With a little help from Will and Elizabeth).  
  
He blinked a few times, coming out of his thoughts. He could see Will and Elizabeth sitting on the deck at the bow of his ship. A few crew members were at their own duties. Jack rolled his head, cracking his neck. Straightening his stand, he turned the wheel slightly to the left.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow." A voice cooed from behind him. Maud moved her hands to his shoulders, rubbing them.  
  
Jack kept his eyes focused on the waves ahead, "Aye?" He could feel her breath on his neck.  
  
"Where I want to depart is just a bit farther ahead, say about twenty minutes." She said softly, "And then, that is where I'll leave you be."  
  
He desperately wished his ship was even faster, Maud would be off quicker then. Jack let out a breath and nodded, "And Camille?"  
  
"Will be you...If you choose her to be."  
  
Jack quirked an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"I don't know... You're a pirate, I thought, maybe you'd have other things more important to you... Like tending to you beauty of a ship, and not to a pest of a girl."  
  
"She's not a pest...Camille isn't a pest." He said testily.  
  
"So, she's important to you?"  
  
He nodded, "She is."  
  
"The most important thing to you?"  
  
Jack paused then nodded slowly, "I think so..."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"That is what I just said, isn't it?"  
  
Though he wasn't looking at her, he could tell Maud was smirking. She dropped her arms to her side after a moment, "I'll leave you be..." She called over her shoulder, walking somewhere to the stern.  
  
Jack watched her for a moment, "To think... I was going to marry her." He felt a grin spread out across his face, "A good choice to run..." He muttered to himself. Jack fell silent, his mind thinking about what she asked him. Was Camille the most important thing to him? Really...Was she? She was very important to him, but the most important...?It was still hard to say if she was or not. For a while he thought about this.  
  
"Slow the ship now... We're pretty much there." Said Maud from behind him again.  
  
Jack sighed and cleared his throat before yelling, "Slow the Ship!" After a few moments the ship was slowing, then it seemed to come almost to a stop.  
  
Maud wet her lips then smiled, "Yell for your crew."  
  
He scolded Maud but shouted, "ALL HANDS ON DECK!" Jack turned to see his crew gathering before him, Jack looked at Maud, "Get Camille."  
  
She slightly bowed her head, "Of course..." She looked at one of her crew, one with a scar from his left eye to his chin and said briskly, "Get the girl." The man nodded then turned and disappeared from sight. He came back carrying Camille. The man set her down before Maud then took his place again. Maud smiled down at Camille then held her upon the wooden railing on the ship.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Jack shouted, making a leap for Camille, but Maud had a sword raised to him. Jack stopped at stared at the sword, then down to his sheath, then back to the sword...It was his own.  
  
Maud had an amused smirk on her lips, "Throw Anamarie and Elizabeth in the brig... I will not have any other women besides me on the deck of my ship.  
  
"Your ship?! It's MINE!" He yelled.  
  
Maud looked at him, "As soon as he get off this ship, it's mine..." She looked to her crew , "I said THROW THEM IN THE BRIG!" Two men grabbed Anamarie and Elizabeth, pushing them across the deck towards the ladder type of steps that lead down to it. Will instantly ran for Elizabeth, but another man stopped him, "Not you William." Maud said with a smile, "I've taking a liking to you... Ye can stay in my quarters though..." The man pushed him into the captain's quarters.  
  
Jack stared at Maud, "This is my ship! Why would I get off?!" He shouted.  
  
Maud smiled, "Oh yes, your crew will also be mine...Well you need to."  
  
"And why is that?!" Jack demanded.  
  
"Well, you don't need to get off I suppose...You could stay on the ship, and still keep it to yourself...but...That means little Camille here would drown."  
  
He continued to stare at her, "WHAT?"  
  
Maud shrugged, "You could stay on the ship while Camille drowns, or jump in to help her, but, by doing so...Your lose your ship." Maud let go of Camille, and gave her a nudge. Camille fell over the edge, her scream shattering the air until a loud splash of water. "So choose. The girl or you ship..." Maud looked over the railing, "She's having quite a time keeping her head above the water...Oh, she was under just now...Poor girl."  
  
Jack ran to the railing, and shoved Maud out of the way, jumping over it into the water. He swam towards Camille, who was struggling in the water. Jack put an arm around her and she instantly put her arms around his neck tightly, afraid to let go.  
  
Something flew over the railing, and it hit the water. He instantly grabbed it, but paid no mind to what it was... Already, his ship was beginning to move on, Maud's voice could be heard shouting commands.  
  
Jack started to swim towards the land, holding onto Camille. 


	11. A deal

Jack climbed out of the water and set Camille on the land. Following the bit of sand was green grass, and following that was a few trees; the start of a forest. Jack wasn't sure if the forest was small, or a seeming never- ending one. He wiggled his jaw twice in though then looked down to Camille.  
  
Her thin blue dress was soaking wet, as was her hair. Jack too was dripping wet. Camille slowly extended her arm up to him, she was holding his hat. He shook his head, "You can hold onto it for now, luv." Jack said softly.  
  
"But it's your hat, Jack...You said before..." Her voice faded off, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
He sighed and kneeled down so he was eye-level with her, "Remember what I said before that? A time ago? Don't let them see you cry." Camille sniffed and nodded, wiping her eyes. Jack took the hat from her hands and put it on her wet hair. In an effort to cheer her, Jack gave a grin, "Savvy?"  
  
Camille gave a small smile, "Aye."  
  
Jack nodded and stood up, "Alright...In a time like this, Pirates don't panic. Commodores, well there's no doubt they'd panic. But not us pirates, right?"  
  
She grinned and nodded, "Right."  
  
Seeing her grin, Jack smiled, and looked at his ship sailing away into the distance. It got smaller, smaller, and smaller. He sighed watching his ship become a small dot against the horizon, then disappear. "Third time I've had to watch someone said away with my Pearl." He said, to both Camille and himself.  
  
"What's that?" Camille asked, pointing at what he was holding in his hand.  
  
Jack looked down at the thing he grabbed in the water. Someone on his crew through him a compass. Not a compass. But, the compass. The compass that seemed broken to everyone else. A compass that doesn't point north is useless, but if your not trying to find north, and something else...Say, a certain ship for instance, it was about the only helpful thing.  
  
He felt a grin spread across his face, "A compass, my dear girl, a compass..."  
  
Camille had a blank look on her face, "Compass?"  
  
Jack nodded, "Aye." He lowered his hand so Camille could see, "The point... It always points north no matter which way you turn it." Jack said, "Well...This one doesn't...But, most do." He said in a matter-of-fact way.  
  
"Hmm... What does this one point to?" She asked.  
  
"My ship."  
  
Camille nodded again, "Oh."  
  
He smiled lightly looking at her. Jack looked at the compass, then to the ocean, thoughtfully. Jack was disappointed with himself, he should've figured this would happen sooner. Maud had said before things like, 'If you chose to take the jump...If not Camille will be under the waves...Do you choose her to be with you?...That's where I'll depart, that's where I'll leave you be...'  
  
Jack tilted his head to the side, Anamarie and Elizabeth were in the brig... He was there before. But at least they didn't have to stand there with a leak someplace in the brig. Jack had made sure that was fixed quite a while ago, and he had fixed the holes from cannonballs too. Poor William, he was locked in the Captain's quarters, with Maud. Jack sighed, wondering what become of the rest of his crew. A voice pulled him from his thoughts.  
  
"Who are you?!" A voice said from behind him, there was a gun at his back.  
  
Jack raised his arms slightly, "No one..."  
  
Camille looked between them then chirped, "His name is Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Jack Sparrow?" He asked , "Turn around."  
  
Jack turned around and grinned seeing who it was.  
  
"No." Camille said, putting her hands on her hips, "Captain Jack Sparrow. I can call him Jack. But you have to call him Captain Jack Sparrow. Not just Jack Sparrow. Well you can, but put a 'Captain' before the 'Jack Sparrow'."  
  
The man smiled, then looked at Jack, "You've got a daughter? Since when?"  
  
Jack grinned, "No...She's not my daughter...Just..."  
  
"Just like one." He finished for Jack.  
  
He nodded, "Yes... And how've you been Nathan? I see your in the Navy now." Jack said with a light laugh.  
  
Nathan nodded, "Yeah...Never could be a pirate like you."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, "You were though, my first mate... The first one to join my crew."  
  
"I was engaged...I couldn't leave my wife alone while I go rob and steal. Besides she had a child on the way..." Nathan said, trying to defend himself. "He's seven now, Arthur is his name." He said proudly.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you couldn't...What are you doing here?"  
  
"Patrolling, check by here every hour or so... I do miss the days though, tell me...How's the Pearl?" Nathan asked.  
  
Camille broke in , holding onto one of Jack's arms, "It's gone."  
  
"Gone?" Nathan asked, quirking his eyebrows looking back to Jack.  
  
"Another pirate took it..." Jack said with a frown.  
  
"Is that so? What pirate?"  
  
"A miss by the name of Maud."  
  
Nathan's eyes widened, "We've been after her for a year now! Can't seem to find her."  
  
Jack looked at Nathan, "I could...Just need a ship."  
  
Nathan pointed to himself, "Have you forgotten? I'm in the navy, we've got ships!"  
  
Jack started to get hope, "But I'm a pirate..."  
  
"Jack, no one would care if you can find her..." Nathan said, his tone of voice sounded very eager.  
  
He looked down to Camille then picked her up, "I don't want the entire Navy with..."  
  
Nathan nodded once, "Not a problem."  
  
Jack grinned, "You've got yourself a deal...Why are you after her?"  
  
Nathan looked at the Camille with a smile for a moment, before looking at Jack, "She's killed five people, made them walk the plank...And she stole two ships of the navy's within four months."  
  
"And...What will happen to her when she's caught?"  
  
"I'm sure you know the term, 'A short drop and a sudden stop'."  
  
Jack grinned, "I do.. Well then, Nathan, lead the way."  
  
Nathan nodded and started the walk. 


	12. Something to Tell

Jack stood on the deck of the ship. It would be hard to miss, which made Jack a bit doubtful. After all, Maud was most likely watching for Jack. If she saw the ship, well, she could easily slip away. The Black Pearl was the fastest ship on all of the seas...wasn't it?  
  
Yes, Jack was sure of it, never before had it let him down. Never had it been captured by some navy, and it never let another ship get away. The ship was his love, not his only love, but pretty high up. That was why Jack was going after it, he loved it. Also because Maud had Will, Elizabeth and his crew.  
  
He also... loved them? Sure, why not? He loved them. Although they had once before left Jack behind along with Will and Elizabeth. But that was the rules after all; any man that falls behind stays behind. Jack, sort of fell behind, but he was getting treasure. There should be a new rule that sticks to the old one, in less the captain found some gold. Jack felt a grin on his face; he just had to get the gold bracelets, pearl necklaces, crown, and everything. In argument though, he was a pirate, obsessed with treasure. So even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to look past the gold. No, that'd be a crime against nature, well, his nature.  
  
Again his eyes flickered down to the compass which was pointing Southwest. Jack gave the wheel a turn to the left then looked at the wheel. This wheel was not what he was use to. It wasn't his own. Yes, a wheel is a wheel. But when you grow accustomed to one, the next...just isn't the same. Gingerly he ran his fingers around the outside of the wheel then looked over his shoulder to Nathan who was playing some sort of hand and yarn game with Camille. "Very navy like, Nathan!" He called and Nathan just grinned and continued on with the game.  
  
With a smile Camille looked up to Jack also. Pure delight was on her face, constantly she was smiling and her beautiful green eyes twinkling. Her long thick brown hair had a few carmel streaks in it from the sun. Also it was crossed with wild frizz from the air, but it only made her seem more...adorable. The first week or so on the ship (back on the pearl) her cheeks, face, neck, well just every part of her body that was shown would be sun burned. Now though, her skin must've gotten use to the sun, she'd no longer be sun-burned, but tanned. And Jack was glad, because when she was sun-burned, she'd be absolutely miserable. Camille smiled and blew Jack a kiss before looking back to Nathan, listening to him.  
  
Jack smiled to himself, he now had no problem admitting to himself that he very much cared for her, the most important thing to him. His ship was second. Or maybe treasure was, well his treasure was his ship. So...Yes, Camille was the most important and his ship was the second. Or maybe his friends were, then his crew, then his ship? Well, his friends, ship, and crew were all close together.  
  
His eyes stared out at the open ocean in front of him. He turned the wheel again, straightening the ship out. They had let Jack steer, or, well, were forced into letting him. "You do want to find Maud, don't you? Well, I've got the compass to find her, so in less you've got a better way to catch her, I'll be the captain of this ship." Was his statement, and they doubtfully agreed. They were eight others, not counting Nathan. A perfect number.  
  
A member walked next to Jack, "Sir?"  
  
Jack looked at him,he had light brown hair and hazel eyes. His eye's flickered to his boots, and he wrinkled his nose. They didn't look too comfortable, but they were very polished. "Nice uniform." Heartily Jack laugh, "What's your name sailor? Or what ever your called..."  
  
"Anthony Robinson." He looked at Jack, waiting to continue.  
  
He nodded, "Good name. So, what did you need?"  
  
Anthony paused, "Well..." He hesitated, "I know Maud."  
  
Jack quirked his brows, "Doesn't everyone on this ship?"  
  
He swallowed hard, "Yes...But I know her better then the others..."  
  
"How's that?" Jack asked, glancing to the compass then to the ocean ahead before focusing on Anthony again.  
  
"Before she stole our first ship, she... and I were... courting. She was quite sweet, but I suspected she was only up to something."  
  
"Of course she was!" Jack said, "Get close to you, a member in the navy, so she could steal a ship."  
  
Anthony seemed a bit hurt by this, "I know, I knew... Really I did, but I didn't care. She said she loved me more then anything, and I loved her more then life itself. I mean, deep down I knew she was up to something, but I tried to push it to the side. Like, if I ignored it, it would go away..."  
  
Jack cleared his throat, "Yes... I understand, but-"  
  
"I couldn't personally get her only to bring her to her own hanging." He said worriedly, He was now wringing his hands together.  
  
"There's something more important, isn't there?" Jack asked, staring at him.  
  
"Yes... She can't –" He stopped, staring at something in the far distance, against the setting sun.  
  
Jack followed his gaze and stared at it for a moment, "THAT'S MY SHIP!" Staring at it, he realized it was off the edge of an island, stopped. Another smaller ship was next to it. Jack squinted for a moment, "She's stealing from another ship, on my ship!" 


	13. Never Let Them See You Cry

Jack stared at his ship, they slowly were advancing on it. He frowned, seeing the black flag with bones making an 'X' a skull on top of it. It was raised when they were close enough to the ship they wanted, so it wouldn't get away. Before that, they'd follow the ship for a while, seeing if it was worth stealing from. If it was, the flag went up. Jack guessed the other ship was a merchant ship.  
  
He took a deep breath and straightening his stand. He stared at the ship, trying to figure out what to do. If they kept sailing, they'd surely be seen quickly, giving time for his ship to get away. They'd have to act quickly... After all, the Black Pearl was unmatchable in speed.  
  
His eyes looked to the island, measuring it. They could sail to the side, make their way across the island, and then... somehow get to the ship. Well, they could carry a rowboat with them... That could slow them down. Jack looked over his shoulder at the men who were leaning on the railing of the ship. "That's where she is..." They'd say to eachother, "Can't wait to see her get what she deserves."  
  
Jack pushed his tounge to the roof of his mouth, thinking then gave the wheel a sudden drastic turn to the right. All of them were caught of guard,most caught themselves before they fell, but others were not so quick. "Eight of you will come with me... One needs to keep with Camille." He instructed. They all nodded  
  
"I'll watch Camille..." Anthony said.  
  
Jack nodded, "Get a rowboat... All eight of you will be carrying it."  
  
One red-haired crew member gave a light laugh, "Eight of us?"  
  
Jack turned to him, "Eight, that's what I said. But in case your too thick- headed to figure out why...It's because it will be much faster."  
  
He looked down to his shoes, "I see..."  
  
"Good. I will continue on if nobody has anymore things to comment about or question?"  
  
They all looked at each-other, then shook their heads.  
  
He smiled, "Great!" Jack looked over his shoulder and continued sailing on, glancing at his ship. He looked back to them, "We'll row past the Pearl, then get onto the merchant ship... There'd be too much going on to notice much else... The ships are close enough, that we could go onto the Black Pearl. Once I'm there, my crew will...fight against Maud's, as will you. They'll be strongly outnumbered. I'll get my ship back, hand over Maud to you. And we'll all be on our ways." Jack looked at the faces of them, "Savvy?"  
  
They nodded. Jack looked to his ship again. Then turned the wheel again, they were very close to the island.  
  
(Short time later...)  
  
They walked through the trees, and Jack looked back at the men carrying the rowboat. "I've been thinking..." Jack began, "And two of you will climb up the side of the Pearl, while the rest of us climb the merchant ship.  
  
"Why?" Someone asked.  
  
Jack grinned to himself, but pretended he didn't didn't hear the question.  
  
He stood and looked to his ship, he was so close to it, but far. He could hear shouting, fighting,and threats echoed through the air. He waved for the men to put the boat in the ocean. Slowly and carefully they did. Jack climbed in, the sun was setting in the west, he looked back to his ship.  
  
Quietly, they rowed to the side and two men started to climb the type of ladder that was attached to it. "Wait for... two minutes then climb onto the deck."  
  
"Why?" One of them asked in a whisper.  
  
"Stop questioning my plan...It'll work." Jack said in reply.  
  
They nodded then the small boat rowed behind the large stern of the Black Pearl. Jack looked up at it. He turned and looked at the stern of the other ship. While turning, the rowboat bumped against the ship, and Jack winced, hoping the 'clunk' wasn't too loud.  
  
Slowly the boat stopped at the handles on the side of the ship. Jack started to climb up and nodded for the others to follow him. He climbed to the top, and stuck his head over the railing, the sailors from the merchant ship were all on their knees on the Black Pearl, they heads hung low. Maud was walking infront of them, back and forth. Every so often she'd stop at one, and whisper something to him. Though he couldn't hear, Jack could tell it wasn't something to great, because each of them would draw back slightly, a look of shock on their faces.  
  
"This is the Navy!" He heard someone shout. Maud spun around, looking at them, surprised. Jack grinned, then jumped over the railing. He ran across the deck,taking a rope, swinging across the gap onto the Black Pearl. Jack bumped into someone, and they sharply turned to him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Jack stopped him, "Gibbs.... Are Elizabeth and Annmarie still in the brig?" He nodded, "Go get them..." Gibbs nodded, then climbed down, below deck.  
  
Jack took out his sword and swiftly cut the sailors from the merchant ship out of the ropes their hands were tied in. He looked to Maud and slowly advanced to her. Maud turned and looked at Jack, her sword raised to him, "Ah... Jack." She said a smirk on her face.  
  
"It's Captain, Maud, Captain Jack Sparrow." He smacked his sword against hers.  
  
She pushed his sword away, swinging at his head. Jack ducked, then jumped as she swung at his legs. "Why must ye be so difficult, love?" He asked as he jumped forward, raising his sword to her neck.  
  
Maud stared at him, as Nathan put irons on her wrists. He stepped out of the way of the two of them. His sleeve was covered in blood. Seeing Jack was looking at him he said, "Not my blood..." He nodded to one of Maud's crew that was laying motionless on the deck, a small puddle of blood around him.  
  
She smirked, "Let me say a last word to you...Captain."  
  
Jack looked at her suspiciously then nodded, "Alright..."  
  
She leaned in closer slowly pulling his gun from him, without his notice and smirked, "Jack... You may have helped catch me... But... I've got the person that caught you..."  
  
Someone pushed Camille forward, and before Jack could react, Maud had pulled the trigger of the gun. Camille gasped, but it was cut short by the shot. She fell back onto the deck.  
  
"NO!" Jack shouted as he ran and dropped beside Camille. He looked at her, and softly held her small hand, "Camille... Camille, get up..." He said loudly, his heart and mind racing.  
  
The seconds seemed to last ages. "Camille" He said again ,his face a few inches from hers.  
  
She let out a groan then looked up at Jack for a moment, "Why you crying,Jack?" She asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Jack smiled,and gentley pulled Camille up, hugging her.  
  
"Looks like your finally finished with your pirating days." He heard Nathan say to Maud.  
  
Jack looked at them and a smirk spread across Maud's face, "It would appear that way, wouldn't it?" 


	14. End of the Beginning, Beginning of the E...

It had turned out, that Anthony had given her a book about pirates from all over the world. Pirates from the Americas, Europe, China, the Caribbean, and places of all sorts. He had been reading it to her for a while, and had been answering her many endless questions. He had given the book to her, which she put on the inside chest pocket of the large jacket of Jack's she had been wearing. The bullet stopped in the book, but still the pressure from the bullet hitting the book sent her to the floor. She had a bit dazed, but later shook out of it.  
  
The Navy had taken Maud and take the merchant sailors, whose ship was un-sailable, to the port they where sailing to (which was just twenty miles). Now, they were going to Europe, to have Maud sentenced. And Jack was following them, for he deeply wanted her to...well, not be with the living after trying to kill Camille.  
  
His ship was his again, his crew once again his crew. Anamarie had slapped him for letting Maud on the ship and for taking that long of time to get them. She grumbled to him about wanting more money, before storming away to finish her duties. Elizabeth on the other hand, hugged Jack as soon as she saw him, thanking him for getting them so quickly. Will had gave Jack a handshake that turn into, for Jack, an awkward hug.  
  
Jack stood behind the wooden wheel of his great ship. Softly running his fingertips up and down the wheel in an affectionate way. He stare at the blue ocean all around the ship, then up to the Navy ship that was still in view. The spray from the waves gently hit his tan face.  
  
His dark brown eyes fell down to Camille, who was standing behind him, staring around the ship and at the ocean in the same way Jack did, with much affection. Her hand softly held onto his rough jacket. Camille looked up to Jack and smiled sweetly. He lightly put a hand on Camille's hair and she continued to smile before looking back to the ocean.  
  
Jack looked up with a smile and seen that Will and Elizabeth were talking deeply about something. His crew was on their own duties. Cotton though, was talking, or...something such as that with his Parrot and suddenly it squawked, "Like the Waves! Like the Waves!" Jack wondered what this meant but guessed something like 'not sure'. He shrugged to himself and squinted into the distance, seeing land. He took a breath, this was where they'd find out the fate of Maud.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Jack stood within the crowd, holding onto the hand of Camille, so she wouldn't get lost. He looked down to his clothes; he was given clothes that made him look like a man of wealth. But he threw off the tie and left his overcoat unbuttoned, and the shirt under it un-tucked. He still had on his boots, and his weathered, beaten leather hat he had worn since his first year as a pirate. So, even though he had on quite fancy clothes, he managed for himself to still have the appearance of a pirate.  
  
He looked down to Camille who was currently trying to swat a fly away. On her hands were small white gloves, and see had on a dark green dress, that matched her eyes. The top half of her hair was neatly pulled back into a ribbon, the bottom half was done in ringlet curls. She sighed at this task that was unmanageable and frowned at the fly then pulled on the large green sunhat and tried to look over the crowd that was about two or three feet taller then she was.  
  
Smiling to himself, he picked her up, not trying to mess up her dress, but Camille didn't seem to care. He propped her up in his arms, so she could see as well. Her arms wrapped around Jack's neck her cheek resting against his, which caused both of their hats to go crooked.  
  
"How do you like it here, Camille?"  
  
She continued to look over the crowd, "It's alright."  
  
"Alright?"  
  
"I like being on the ship more..." She said softly.  
  
"As do I, As do I..." Jack said.  
  
"So why can't we go?"  
  
Jack looked at her for a moment, "Just after this, and we'll be off."  
  
Camille nodded, "Okay."  
  
The gallows, Jack had faced it before, but had gotten out of it thanks to Will. Now, Maud stood there, the noose a few inches from her head, listening to the charges given by a man.  
  
"...For the murder of five people; Christopher Evans, Jonathan White, Robert Larson, Benjamin Crane, and Matthew Paulsen...The stealing of two Navy ships, The Ocean's Son and The Golden Wave." The man paused looking over the parchment to the crowd, to Maud, then back to the paper. "And for stealing from countless shops and homes in different countries."  
  
Maud only smirked and gave a single nod. A different man put the noose around her neck. "I get a last word don't I?" She asked and he shrugged then nodded. She looked around, "You can't harm an innocent child can you? More or a less, a baby..." Maud put a hand to her stomach and there were gasps throughout the crowd.  
  
Jack felt his breath stop short in his throat.  
  
"And what proof is there?" Demanded the man.  
  
Maud took the noose off of her neck, "Well ask the local midwife..."  
  
Eyes turned to a woman in a blue dress who looked to be in her middle thirties. "It's true..." She began slowly, "Some weeks ago, she came to my home and... She is with child..."  
  
Maud smiled and turned her head to Anthony slowly, "I'm sure you'll make a good father."  
  
Jack gaped at Anthony, that must've been what Anthony was trying to tell Jack before. Anthony looked down then shuffled to the steps that Maud walked down.  
  
"Now, I've a few things to tend to. She walked through the crowd, and people stepped out of her way in shock as she walked. A slightly dazed Anthony followed behind her. She stopped at Jack with a smirk she said, "Camille... Captain Sparrow..." She nodded her head to them then walked down the steps, out of the area.  
  
For moments, everyone stood in the same spot, not saying anything. Jack pushed his way through the crowd, still holding Camille and looked over the railing at the ocean below, there were about five ships. Jack saw Maud walk onto the largest one which was docked, and Anthony reluctantly followed. "She's got herself a fleet..." He muttered to himself.  
  
Camille looked at him silently, "Jack...Can we go now...Please?" She asked him in a quiet whisper.  
  
Jack looked at her then set her down, but still held onto her hand, "To the Black Pearl then..." He started the walk, Camille beside him.  
  
- THE END -  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
{ Shall I make a sequel to this? } 


End file.
